Goodnight
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: I made my way to my bed and sprawled over the sheets. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off...Goodnight Mai.


Disclaimer- I don't own any _Avatar the Last Airbender_ characters.

**Goodnight**

**Mai's P.O.V**

"Conspiracy against the princess, assault of Fire Nation soldiers, and betrayal of this nation...it's a wonder why I don't just kill you now." Azula contemplated as she paced back and forth outside of Mai's cell. "Oh, by the way, here's your meal. Hope you like week-old stew." She said sarcastically as she threw the bowl down, the contents plummeted to the ground. "Oops. It dropped." Azula innocently said right before she briskly turned around and walked away.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath. "Pst...Mai!" Ty Lee yelled from her cell. "What?" I asked. "How long have we been in here? It seems like forever!" She exclaimed. "Only three hours or so." I replied. "How long are we supposed to be here?" She replied pleadingly. "Until we die I suppose." I replied, already getting tired of all of the questions.

"Hmm...Mai, can I ask you something?" Ty Lee asked. "Ugh...fine." I replied, rubbing my temple. "Do you regret helping Zuko?" She timidly asked. "Well, I don't not regret helping Zuko." I replied, quite tactfully I might add. "Oh, wait. What?" Ty Lee replied confusedly.

**Normal P.O.V**

"...so then we were on the gondola and Azula was shooting lightening everywhere and it was like _whoosh_ in really slow motion and then Zuko just jumped over it; then we saw that the guards were cutting the line and 'Zula and Ty Lee just retreated on the gondola. Then we saw Mai, you know the girl with all the weapons, and she just knocked out like all of the soldiers and let us go! It was awesome! You guys should have been there!" Sokka exclaimed. "Uh yeah...we're just glad that you guys came back safe, and with dad and Suki." Katara said thoughtfully, hugging her father.

"I still can't believe you didn't find _any_ meat." Toph complained as she poked at her meatless stew. "Aw, stop complaining Toph, at least we're all safe!" Katara said brightly. "Whatever Sugar-queen." Toph sighed. "Sugar-queen?" Hakoda asked. "Oh, Toph just nicknames everyone. Aang is Twinkle Toes, I'm Sugar-queen, Sokka is well just Sokka, and Zuko is Hothead. Teo is Wheels, um...everyone else is just themselves." Katara explained. "Oh." Hakoda replied. "Okay kids, time for bed." Hakoda said as everyone finished their meals. A bunch of 'Goodnight' and 'See ya tomorrow' was heard as they scattered to their own rooms. "I'll stay here for awhile." Zuko mumbled. "Don't forget to put out the fire!" Aang hollered.

It was around midnight and Zuko was still sitting by the dying fire. "You care about her don't you?" Katara asked, or more of stated, as she sat next to him. "Who? I don't even know what you're talking about." Zuko replied, staring into the fire. "That girl, Mai." Katara said. "No. Of course not. Why would I?" Zuko said, cursing his inability to lie. "Of course you do, I can see it in your eyes. _And_ you haven't tried to murder anyone today, that is definitely not normal." Katara smirked. "Okay, fine I liked her. We dated. Is that enough gossip for you?" He replied irritably before he stalked away.

"Goodnight, Zuko!" She called after him.

**Zuko P.O.V**

_How dare she intervene in my personal life.__** Stay calm. **__What gives her the right to even suggest such things.__** She's your friend now, they're all your friends. **__Still, she shouldn't have asked.__** It's what friends do.**_

I made my way to my bed and sprawled over the sheets. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off..._Goodnight Mai._

**Mai P.O.V**

"Hey! You just said that to trick me!" Ty Lee exclaimed as I mentally prepared myself for a dose of Ty Lee-ness. "No really? It didn't occur to me." I retorted sarcastically. "No need to darken my aura..." Ty Lee replied, her voice downcast. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it." I monotonously said. "It's okay! Besides, now my aura is as pink as ever. Yours is even getting a little bit lighter... never mind, it went away." She said. "So." She started. "So what?" I asked. "So, do you regret helping Zuko?" Ty Lee asked. "No." I replied. "Really? I mean when you stood up to Azula like that I thought that you were bluffing. You must love Zuko a lot." Ty Lee remarked. "I guess so." I replied.

"He's gonna come, you know." Ty Lee said. "Stop being so optimistic Ty Lee. We're going to rot in this cell until Azula gets someone to kill us." I replied. "Stop being so pessimistic Mai. It's not good for the soul." Ty Lee urged. "Whatever." I mumbled.

"Goodnight, Mai! Goodnight, Azula! Goodnight Guard!" She hollered. I rolled my eyes but silently whispered, "Goodnight Zuko."

* * *

A/N- This can be read as a sequel to Defining Moments, but it can also be read separately. I might do a third if it is a sequel...


End file.
